


Goodbye stranger

by Raisedyoulikeaphoenix



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Character Death, Fluff and Angst, Ghost!Frank, M/M, Other bands included, Underage Drinking, Untimely deaths
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-17
Updated: 2013-09-25
Packaged: 2017-12-23 18:53:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 12,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/929904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raisedyoulikeaphoenix/pseuds/Raisedyoulikeaphoenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frank is alive sure that's how it seems to him, it's only when he finds himself in the middle of the forest unaware how he got there. He makes his way back home only to discover no one can see/hear him. He finds his home, only to discover a new family has moved in. A mother and her two sons. Only Gerard can see or hear him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Frank dusted off his pants, dirt was scattered across his legs. His head felt fuzzy, he couldn't remember how or when he got there only he was freezing. He noticed he was laying under rows of trees. Where was he?

"What the fuck." He reached into his pocket only to discover dust, and a pack of cigarettes his phone was missing along with his wallet. Was he robbed? He rubbed his forehead he felt more hungover than usual. He gathered to his feet, remembering he was at Patrick's house last night. The last thing he remembered was walking home then everything went dark.

He found out he was deeper in the forrest, he swore he saw at least four different kinds of animals strangely they didn't move when he almost collided with a rabbit instead it went about its day. He pulled out his cigarette pack watching the sky change from its sunset, into a darken night sky. He loved it when it was night, the only light was his lighter which was flicking on and off, unable to keep it lit he tossed it into his coat. 

He was really freezing it was strange for only September. Fuck maybe that global warming shit was actually happening. He thought as he kicked aside a pile of rocks only to discover a rushing river. He himself wasn't a great swimmer he remember dreading his swimming lessons as a kid instead he would fake a illness in order to avoid it. 

He really needed to get home hopefully Patrick covered for him saying he was hanging out there for the night, with no way or telling what time it was he grabbed a peeling piece of bark on a tree tossing it into the river to see how deep it was.

The bark sank to the bottom of river. Making a dash he noticed a few logs sitting on the ground he grabbed two dragging them into the river. He took a deep breath before jumping onto water feeling the water move beneath him. Not wanting to drown he hopped onto the next log watching in fear while the other log sank he jumped onto the bay. 

He could kiss the ground he was thankful, he could see the street lights flooding into the forrest. He felt tired as he dragged his feet into the streets. He looked behind the forrest wishing never to enter it again. 

He pulled his hoodie over his head knowing his parents would instead of entering the front door at his home, he found the old basement window without hesitation he pushed wide open.

He slowly climbed in only to discover his basement was now had carpet even in the darkened room he could make out a large queen sized bed with a lump in it, there was a old TV set up in the corner with discarded films, gaming consoles set around it. 

Frank looked at the walls now painted with surrounding posters on the wall ranging from bands like David Bowie to a few he never heard of.

"Did mom redecorate the basement?" He wondered aloud, he nearly tripped over a growing pile of laundry. He felt himself panic, he darted towards the stairwell climbing two at a time. "Mom?" He felt a lump grow lodged in his throat. The living room was empty all the carpet once in the room was now replaced with a hardwood flooring, the sofas looked faded. He ran into the kitchen his old grandmother's table was gone replaced with a modern set a set of shinning pots hung over the countertop stove. 

Something wasn't right.

He left the kitchen feeling his panic grown more each step. "Dad, mom?" He shouted opening their bedroom something he hasn't done since he caught his father nearly naked one day. 

The room held a king sized bed with a large four poster bedset, he pulled back the blanket to see a woman much younger than his own mother in the bed snorting lightly. He pushed the blanket back over closing the door he ran to his own bedroom to discover it was baring a warning sign. 'Mikey's room!! Beware!' In a childish writing, his forehead felt hot as he pushed the door open. 

The room that once held a huge record player with a growing collection was gone in the corner. Replaced by a dresser with clothes sticking out. The walls held posters and a few framed family photos, Frank watched a lump on a twin bed frame move back and forth he held his breath fearing they would wake up. 

Pulling a photo off the wall holding out to the street light a mother smiling with two boys in the frame one had jet black hair he looked trapped as the mother held on tightly. 

 

The other had glasses with light brown hair sticking up in places he beamed a smile that hurt to look at. He too was trapped beneath the woman's grip. Looking closer the boys looked around 13 or 16 each in the photo. Already trapped in a nightmare Frank pulled off the photo frame suspecting maybe the mother wrote on the back.

Bingo. In a quick scrawling read the names and the date of the family photo.

_Gerard and Mikey happy holidays from The Ways!! Have a happy 2004!_

Frank nearly dropped the photo frame almost shattering it, it was 2004. Wasn't it 1998 yesterday? He held in a breath walking back into the living room living the Way sfamily to slumber. He felt himself slip onto a sofa. 

He was dead. A voice screamed in his mind. 

He couldn't be dead, no he just left Patrick's yesterday besides people at 17 just don't die! He laughed uneasily into the silent home. 

Grabbing a number of bills on the coffee table he saw the woman's name was Donna. He frowned how did he die? Where were his parents. And the worst question of it all did anyone else know he was dead?

His train of thought broke when the basement door swung open revealing one of the two teens, he yawned wearing nothing but a tee shirt and his boxers. Frank placed his face against his knees watching him walk to the fridge until he settled on a bottle of water before closing it he walked past Frank scratching his black hair Frank held in his breath as the boy made his way back to the staircase.

There was a grumbling then Frank heard the door close again.

He saw the clock on the wall read nearly three am, he still didn't know what happened to him or where any of his parents were. 

He felt his eyelids grow heavy he rested his head against a throw pillow soon he fell asleep.

()()

"Hey are you lost?" A voice echoed to Frank, his head swam his eyes opened widely to see the black hair teen standing over him holding his backpack, along with a school uniform hanging over shoulder.

"What?" Was all Frank could say to him, maybe he wasn't dead.

"It's just I'm running late to school already I really don't care if Mikey invited you over..but you got to go now." His eyes darted to the doorway. 

"I'm not a friend of Mikey's I live here!" Frank tried explaining to he assumed was Gerard.

Gerard raised his eyebrows. "Yeah sure you live here, but I don't care how hungover you are get out." Gerard walked into Mikey's room only to bring out Mikey a moment later. 

Mikey was rubbing his eyes fighting off sleep, he was being directed by Gerard into the living room until Gerard pointed at the sofa.

"Mikey get rid of your friend, or mom's going to freak out." Gerard ordered. 

Mikey placed his glasses on and looked at the sofa Frank was sitting on. Shooting Gerard a look of frustration.

"Dude if you want to wake me up next time show me something worth my time." Mikey left the room as Gerard was dumbfound by the reaction unfold before him.

"What are you like superman going invisible and shit." Gerard shouted at Frank.

Frank watched Gerard push his chin length hair out of his face in frustration. 

"I'm Frank." Was all Frank said before Gerard simply nodded leaving him in the living room.


	2. Chapter 2

Frank was looking at the album collection in the living room while Gerard paid no attention to him running around gathering his last needed items, he was balancing a cup of coffee in his left hand while trying to put his converse shoe on his right foot the result ended with Gerard loosing his balance sending the cup into the air with himself cursing he threw on his blazer grabbing his book bag he shot Frank a look that read 'this is your fault.' 

"Do you need help?" Frank put down a Smiths album gathering to his feet.

"No I don't...go away." Gerard opened the door slamming it behind him.

With Mikey gone and their mother already gone for whatever she does, Frank followed Gerard out the door. After all maybe he could find someone to help him.

Gerard didn't notice Frank trailing behind him until he was crossing the street to his school.

"Holy shit, go away." Gerard hissed at him .

"I can't I'm attached to you." Frank teased he really just wanted to get to school, maybe Patrick was there or Brendon then his nightmare could end.

"Fuck off, my brother already thinks I'm crazy. Now who set you up with this everyone can't see you and I only can shit." Gerard pulled out his own pack of cigarettes lighting one he took a long drag before actually looking at Frank.

"You said you're Frank? Right? Did Ray or Bob pay you?" His hazel eyes were cold.

Frank didn't understand why Gerard was being such an asshole. Then again he made it look like no one was there when he showed Mikey Frank. 

"Yeah, I'm Frank. You're Gerard right?" Frank already knew but it was small talk.

"Gerard Way. And I'm leaving to go into school so tell Bob or Ray they can stop screwing around with me." Gerard stubbed out his cigarette before entering the school's campus. 

Frank not knowing what to do continued to follow Gerard, he felt the rush of the students running into the school while the bell rang. Gerard quickly ran to his locker grabbing a history text book avoiding Frank.

"Fine, if you're going to follow me. Tell me your whole name."

Frank couldn't remember his whole name only his last name. "I think it's Frank Iero?"

Gerard rolled his eyes at this. "You think? There's no way you're that missing kid nice try with the fake name."

Missing? So he was missing and most likely his captor had killed him for some reason, he thought of the night he said good bye to Patrick he thought of the school jocks that used to shove him into a locker or toss him into the trash bin after lunch one day.

"I really am Frank Iero, why would I lie?" His voice no higher than a whisper.

Gerard dropped his cocky attitude when he met Frank's expression.

"If you're alive why don't you contact the police?"

"If I could speak to someone other than you maybe I could get help." Frank held back his tears burning.

"Hey stop it, are you okay?" Gerard placed his hand on Frank's back.

He felt grateful he hadn't felt a human touch since his mother hugged him for the last time before he left to hang out with Patrick.

"I'm dead...aren't I?" 

Gerard sat on the bench next to his locker.

"I remember when I was a kid, and all the disappearances across this city mom almost didn't want to move to Belleville. She always   
used to say New York was safer than New Jersey." He smiled before continuing. 

"Mom wouldn't let us out our own backyard not after you and that boy Bert McCracken went missing, after that the disappearances supposedly stopped."

Frank felt his guts inside sink. Bert was one of the jocks that tossed him into the garbage bin, as he thought more Bert was the one who mainly bullied him even after his goons would call him off.

"Frank hey don't zone out, you're gong to be fine." Gerard grabbed his book bag he needed to get to class and Frank knew he was holding him back.

"I'm fine, it's just no one can see me only you can." He started crying. "And you don't want me around I should just go back to the woods." Frank felt his arm being gripped tightly.

"Don't you can hang out on class with me we will investigate after school. I'm sorry I was an ass before."

Frank was surprised by Gerard's sudden kindness. 

"All right. I'll stay." Frank followed Gerard to his first class which was history. Gerard sat in the back where the teacher could barely see him.

"Just don't talk to me, or I'll seem crazy in front of everyone." He whispered sharply.

Frank nodded reaching into Gerard's bag he pulled out a notebook and began to doodle while he waited for the day to end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm actually happy with this work my others have give me a headache oh right..


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bit of a flashback on Frank's death and bullies and his friends

"Ow that fucking hurts quit it." Frank's arm was being twisted behind him, he watched helpless as Pete and Patrick theirselves being bullied on. Once he looked away Bert sent a fist into his face, Frank didn't cry he only cursed. Patrick was being forced to take off his shirt while one goon laughed at him before taking his glasses and stomping on them. Patrick's eyes grew wide before he began crying, his mother could barely afford to send him to school let alone a new pair of glasses. 

_"Ow that hurt,_ too bad Iero." Bert mocked him while Frank's face began to swell in pain after all the punching.

Pete was holding on for life as Gabe dragged him to the boy's restroom. He was always being picked on because he wore too tight of jeans, liked bands no one heard of and the most unpopular choice of all he wore make up and painted his nails. Gabe's laughter echoed off the walls Pete was subjected to drowning by the toilet.

Frank knew he should of forgot about returning his textbook to Mrs. Ottcus instead it was nearly the weekend and all he wanted was to hang out with his friends, get stoned and watch the Star Wars films until Patrick's mother forced them to go enjoy the sunshine outdoors. Patrick and Pete could of been in Pete's old car instead as best friends do they volunteered to follow Frank.

Bad choice.

Before any of them could warn each other they were caught off guard by Bert's goons Gabe and Tre. "Well look who it is, the gay the fattie and the midget fag." Bert stepped forward grabbing Frank's hoodie he took his arm twisting it behind him. Tre took Patrick by his hair while Pete was met with a fist to his face, his nose began to bleed on his jeans.

"Say you're a fag and I'll let you take it easy you'd like that wouldn't you?" Bert's voice was rough against Frank's ear.

"I'm a fag." He prayed His goons would be called off instead Bert chuckled sending his face to hit the lockers knocking his lip ring loose.

"Fags don't get it easy." Bert began to twisted Frank's arm until he thought it would break.

With Patrick sobbing while his chest exposed Gabe wrote messily on him with a magic marker _FATTIE FAG!!_ it didn't make any sense, after that Tre came back with a soaked and terrified Pete who was crying silently. Bert amused by their actions took Frank's body shoving it against a wall he took out a switch blade with a flick, Tre and Gabe both looked cautious at each other clearly this wasn't part of their plan.

"Hold still...I'm going to crave fag into your worthless stomach." Bert's eyes glowed with madness.

" _Bert._ Stop it dude, you're going to cause all of us to be suspended or even worse thrown in jail." Tre reached for the blade while Bert unsatisfied took Frank's face punching his nose and right eye causing it swell up while his nose he could t breathe he watched in defeat as Gabe and Tre left Bert. 

"Don't worry, Frank you and I are going to have a private meeting soon and believe me out there in those woods no one can hear you scream out for help." With that Bert left with his friends.

Not wanting a teacher to stir a fuss, Frank held his nose while helping Pete to his feet then Pete offered to loan Patrick a shirt until his was fixed. 

 

"Gabe pulled it apart, I mean you can't fix it!" Patrick shouted at Pete causing them all to laugh.

"Let's go to your place, my mom can't see me like this." Frank suggested his face to the others.

Little did he know only a few hours later his body would be half covered by moss and leaves. He smiled through the pain while Pete turned the radio on in his car it was a Smiths song _asleep_. It took the edge off while they each plotted their own revenge.

"We could take those mallets and put then to actual use." Frank thought of cramming a mallet against Bert's jaw watching as he kneeled over with pain.

"Let's put nair in their shampoo." Pete held out a ad in a magazine with a woman claiming her legs were smooth as Silk.

"Or we could feed them poison in their food." Patrick lamely said. 

The trio burst into laughter, it hurt Frank'd ribs to laugh but he did it and didn't stop laughing until they stopped for snacks at 7/11. 

"Man could you imagine Bert's look on his face if his hair was gone? I mean he treasures that shit." Pete said as he handed Frank a slushy, that tasted like watermelon and orange juice.

"Yeah maybe we could seek into their home then again I bet they don't even wash." Frank chuckled.

Pete's face became horrified by that image he took his snack supplies and made a dash to the car with Frank trailing behind. 

Patrick was in better spirits holding out a bag of pretzels to Patrick his smile grew wider. 

"Let's get this party started." Pete took his place in the drivers seat, Frank sat back and let the Smiths over take him as they drove.

It wasn't long until Pete was belting out his lungs with Patrick and Frank along to _bigmouth strikes again._

None of them noticed that a older beaten ford truck was trailing behind them, if they had maybe Frank would of seen Bert in the driver's seat plotting out his next and unforgivable action.

" _Sweetness, sweetness I was only joking_  
 _When I said by rights you should be  
Bludgeoned in your bed"_ Morrissey sang the last song Frank heard for the next seven years.

" _Bigmouth, bigmouth_  
 _Bigmouth strikes again_  
And I've got no right to take my place  
With the human race."


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More flashbacks and I was upset over the site being down so enjoy. Thank you all for the support and comments!!

Patrick started drifting off, Pete was eating the last slice of pizza while Frank sorted through the VHS tapes trying to figure out which was his he loaned Patrick. In Patrick's bedroom the last remaining ten minutes of _Dawn of the dead_ was playing. 

Frank himself was feeling his eyes droop. He sat the VHS tapes in his backpack, his watch read 1:57am. Fuck his mom was going to give him hell about missing curfew. He could taste stale beer and pizza. 

"Dozing off?" Pete was holding onto his remaining beer like it was the holy grail. 

Frank felt his head swimming, he could call his mom and tell her he was staying at Patrick's. He watched in slow motion Pete kicking off his shoes before curling next to Patrick on his bed. He took off Patrick's hat smiling sleepily at him. 

"I'm going now, tell Patrick to bring the tapes back on Saturday. I'll see you around guys." Frank said drunkly.

"Do you want a ride?" Pete sat up pulling his keys out.

"Nah you're too drunk...I don't need your dad to be pissed off about you crashing and dying." 

"I guess your right. Call me in the morning so we can hang out with Brendon tomorrow, he just scored concert tickets I think to some band." Pete moved his head closely to Patrick's own before he stopped talking. 

He let his backpack on the floor grabbing his newly purchased Nokia phone that he still didn't know how to use except call Pete, Patrick or his parents. He waved goodbye to his friends.

Opening Patrick's door he carefully tip toed around the Stump's bedroom before letting himself out the front door.

**  
Frank liked the night silence, you could really see the creepiest shit out here. His thoughts swirled thinking of all the animals he's seen raccoons, rabbits and once he saw a bat flying around him. The good thing about staying at Patrick's he was only half a mile away from home.

Humming the opening chorus to Depeche mode's _enjoy the silence_ he was enjoying the sleepily neighbor. He buried his hands into his pockets grabbing his cigarettes he lit one, sending smoke into the night sky.

A few cars drove by him including a older beaten ford truck that turned the corner then disappeared. He thought nothing of the truck he continued to walk in his direction of home, he could almost make it out. Only past the woods and he was home free. 

"Hey fag." He felt his veins turn into ice, he turned slowly to see a smiling Bert he looked smaller without Tre or Gabe surrounding him.

"Where's Tre and Gabe? Or did they finally get smart and break up with you." Frank stomped out his cigarette, if he had been sober he would of ran as fast as he could instead his feet were held to the remaing sidewalk. 

"Didn't need them to hear our private conversation, told you we would meet again." He stepped closer from behind Frank could make out the truck he'd seen a few moments ago.

"Were you stalking me?" Frank thought of Pete and Patrick innocently asleep in the nice warm house while he stood fearing for his ass being beaten to a pulp.

"Don't flatter yourself...I was merely waiting until your left your friends or vice versa." Bert pulled out a object Frank couldn't make out in the street lamp.

"If your finished with our chat, I'll be going now."

Frank started to walk around Bert only for him to hear a click in the air. He knew what it was before he turned around.

Bert smiled widely his hair hung in his face, he looked like a madman he kept switching the switchblade back and forth.

"Now, that I have your attention. You're going to walk into the woods while I trail behind you, try anything stupid and I will go after you'r faggot friends."

Frank felt his heart pouding against his chest, _Bert has lost it there was no escaping_.

Frank did as he was told hearing the heavy breathing of Bert's while he tried himself to hold it together. 

"Also give me your wallet." 

Frank shaking pulled his wallet out only for his Nokia to fall with it.

"Oh nice Iero, I'll take that." He ripped the phone from his hands stomping on it with his shoes. He tucked the wallet into his back pocket.

"Now keep walking until I say stop." 

Frank started into the woods, sensing the world behind him fade away with each step. 

Bert said nothing only occasionally grunting and complaining about the forest ruining his shoes.

Frank noticed the trail begin to have less litter, and it was beginning to be harder to walk in. He noticed wild berry bushes along the way, a few knocked over trees and he couldn't even see pass the trees only more and more surrounded him, he felt like he was going to hurl from all the walking.

"Stop." Bert shouted at Frank.

Frank stopped as Bert walked around him until he was in Frank's sight. 

He couldn't tell if the switchblade was still out or it was stashed.

"Okay, now please let me go home. I have had enough of your bullshit games." Frank's voice cracked.

Bert paid no attention to Frank's pleading. He took ahold of Frank's hoodie pulling it off him. Frank froze realizing Bert was going to make good on his promise to crave his skin. 

Fuck. 

"Don't worry it won't hurt."

Frank waited until Bert pushed him onto he moss covered ground to make his move.

Sending a kick into Bert's stomach he gained some time to run before Bert could get up.

He grabbed his hoodie, darting pass Bert who howled out in pain.

"You're so dead Iero!" He screamed.

"Fuck you." Frank slipped his hoodie over him welcoming the warmth inside it. He couldn't see in the darkness he remained still listening for Bert.

"Running isn't going to save your ass, I'm going to smash your pretty face in until you don't even see any remarkable details.

Frank could hear his voice was closing in on him. He had no time he needed to run and risk his own safety for freedom.

"Come out and it won't hurt."

Frank bolted from behind his tree he regretted soon after because Bert was trailing behind screaming.

"You're FUCKING DEAD." 

Frank looked behind him only to trip over a large overgrown tree brach. He could feel his ankle was sprained. 

Just fucking great.

"Found you." Bert hovered with his switchblade over him.

Frank didn't believe he was actually going to be hurt or killed. Funny how life works.

"Please stop this all, Bert I won't tell a soul. Just let me go." Frank was desperate anything to be sent free was costing his last moments being alive.

"Too late Frank." Bert raised the knife over Frank's injured body before he cocked an eyebrow. 

"Bert STOP." Frank could feel the sharp edges of the knife rub against his neck. 

Bert started laughing hysterically over to Frank's pleas.

"Too many fags in the works besides I'm doing you a favor dying should work for you."

Before Frank could protest or try to move he watched in horror as Bert pressed the knife into his neck.

At first he didn't feel the blade being stuck in him, only he saw Bert's curious eyes watch him as he gasped for air.

"Good bye Frank." Bert pulled the knife out sticking it into Frank's chest.

Frank lost his sight as the colors of the world slipped away, then his last dying breath he let go and his sight went dark.

Bert watched the blood spill out of Frank's chest it slipped down spilling onto his hands.

He couldn't leave the body here. Grabbing onto a leg he dragged the body deeper into the forest. 

When he thought he was deep enough he covered the body with leaves, moss and a few logs. Sweating he could feel the peaks of the sun peak out, it was nearly sunrise.

Quickly he ran through out the forest until he was out of breath. 

He had killed Frank Iero he couldn't stay anymore at his home, stomping on a wet puddle his shoe sank in it.

"Fag had it coming." He assured himself.

The forestry was becoming more walkable. He could make out the street and his truck.

Without hesitation he climbed into his truck and began driving, away from everything he once knew. 

**  
Meanwhile Frank's body began to decompose over the years. 

Patrick and Pete were questioned hundreds of times by the police, his parents stunned and unable to cope sold their home and left without their only son. 

Only a few oddly noticed Bert was missing as well. He was eighteen and his father being a drunk didn't care that his son away or was missing, he wanted to be left alone with his mourning meaning his drinking.

The police searched everywhere the forest, the city, and nothing came up.

Frank's body decomposed and was torn apart by animals. 

It wasn't until Frank woke up to find himself some how alive away from the place his body was hidden away at. He finally left the forest. 

**  
Bert a few hundred miles away knew life wasn't going to offer much more for him. He sat in a deserted rest stop holding his father's old gun.

His thoughts of Frank's gruesome body haunted him, with his hand shaking he placed the gun against his head.

Sure it was a coward's way out. But it was his remaining option. Prison would tear him apart.

He tighted his grip on the trigger, releasing it his head bounced against the windows with blood spattering.

Bert was dead too now, only no one searched or cared for him..a janitor found the body a week later and held his stomach as the stench released into the air. 

The police took his body to the lab after determining his death the body was laid in a John Doe grave left unvisited and unclaimed.


	5. Chapter 5

"Can you go through walls?" Gerard couldn't help but feel like a geek asking Frank all these questions. 

_"Yes and no._ " Now please can you stop poking me, your hand isn't going to go through me." Frank hissed.

Gerard laughed shrilly, in his basement bed room no one actually bothered him except Mikey or Ray. Aside from Frank he actually didn't hang our with people much. He preferred to read books comics or watch endless hours of horror films that no one liked.

Except _Frank._. 

"Whoa check out Freddy Krueger ripping that kid to shreds totally better than Jason."

"Did you mean Totally fake?" Frank handed Gerard a cheap bottle of wine they swapped from the liquor cabinet.

His mother wouldn't notice it was gone, although it was cheap Gerard could feel the affects underway, he was unsure if Frank could actually get drunk.

"Whatever it's from the eighties what do expect.." He noticed the bottle was empty and tossed it into the over grown trash bin.

"Hmmmm." Frank laid on the bed fixtured on the ceiling, Gerard noticed shirt rising up exposing his bare skin as he stretched.

"You pervert, quit it." Frank tossed a pillow on him. 

The pillow hit Gerard squarely in his face sending his head back hitting the wall.

"Ow fuck...that hurt."

Frank laughed for being dead, he still could hit hard. Gerard laughed too he could see that Frank was too transparent maybe if was from the drinking or he was drunk.

"Whoa, you're.. I can see through you."

Frank didn't notice until he reached for another pillow to toss at Gerard, his grip slipped leaving his hand to fall through Gerard's bed.

"Going ghost?" Gerard snickered.

"What does that even mean?" Frank was thrown off again by another of Gerard's pop culture references.

"It's from a cartoon and the kid-." He stopped himself seeing Frank frowning.

Gerard shivered from sitting on the floor, he gathered to his feet unsure if Frank would mind him sitting next to him.

"Cozy are we now?" Frank's body solid again.

"Shut up, I'm fucking freezing." He pulled the large comforter over himself.

Frank slipped under while Gerard grabbed a pillow, he could feel Gerard's warmth he hadn't felt anything besides the icy coldness inside himself, _perks of being a ghost I guess._ he thought to himself.

"Gerard, I was wondering."

"Yeah."

"Why can't Mikey or anyone else see me? You can't be the only person."

Gerard sighed before taking Frank's hand by surprise. 

"Maybe, in some werid way.. You're supposed to watch over me, who know I must have a death wish approaching besides its not that bad, you're not terrible or a revengeful ghost. Are you?"

"Don't say that."

Gerard raised his eyebrows, unsure what he said wrong.

"Say what? I mean it you're a good person, how you died whoever did it I hope fell off the face of the earth." 

Frank could feel tears forming _why did he have to be dead, he couldn't even hang out with Gerard without making him seem insane._

"Don't say you're going to die, don't you ever dare say that again." Frank choked out.

 

"I think it wouldn't be that bad, being dead. I could spend my days with you." Gerard snaked his fingers around Frank's shoulder.

"Stop it. You don't want to be dead!"

_"Maybe I do."_ Gerard barely above a whisper.

Frank took Gerard's hand pushing it against his own chest, "You feel that? I don't breathe anymore I can't even make myself be seen."

Gerard stared into Frank's hazel eyes much like his own, there was still light behind them. "You're not dead to me." 

"Wha-" Frank was interrupted by Gerard pursing his lips against Frank's cold ones bringing warmth and life to Frank. 

It was a quick kiss, simple but to Frank his body was a huge puddle of mush he couldn't feel the icy coldness that surrounded him. 

Gerard's warmth felt like a warm lazy summer day, he didn't want the feeling to end.

"Okay?" Gerard's lips were the color of a nearly bright red. 

"Could you do it again?" Frank urged.

"In the morning, I need to sleep. Only human not some super ghost." He chuckled.

"Does that mean you love me?" Frank slapped his hand over his mouth realising he said it aloud. 

Gerard smirked grabbing Frank's body pulling it to his, he needed to show Frank he was importanted and loved.

"I do love you..Frank don't doubt it, we'll figure out." He yawned, "What we can do."

Gerard's eyes closed and a moment later he was snoring.

Frank enjoyed the warmth from his body, he felt more human. He loved Gerard, if only he could be in flesh and blood like Gerard. He closed his eyes dreaming for the first time in years.

**

Mikey couldn't find his copy of _Kill Bill_ anywhere in his room, frustrated he went into the dungeon or what he called _Gerard's own paradise._ Knocking a pile of clothes and DVD's over he found it

Noticing it was almost six am he saw a small bundle of black hair sticking out in Gerard's bed.

He smiled remembering how Gerard woke him up claiming some kid was in their house, he thought of the same as he pulled back the bed sheets.

"Gerard! There's a-". He stopped noticing the bundle of black hair belonged to a smaller body on the bed, who was wearing a pair of boxers and nothing more. 

Gerard himself was fast asleep on the right side.

"What the fuck." Gerard shot awake fearing his mother was on the warpath for finding the bottle of wine in his trash.

"Gerard, who's in your bed with you?" Mikey was snickering. "A new boyfriend?" 

Gerard felt a wave of relief crash upon himself, careful not to wake up Frank he stepped off the bed.

"He's a really good friend of mine." Was all Gerard said.

"Right, anyway quit taking my shit." He held the DVD above his head.

"Sure, hey don't tell mom. I'll have Frank gone before you know it."

Mikey nodded sending Gerard a look that read _I have black mail on you now._

He left climbing the stairs, Gerard crawled back into bed.

His eyes flew open he stopped himself before yelling. "Mikey could see Frank." He said to himself, he smiled wishing he could smoke in his bedroom.

"Frank can be seen." He said once more before he slipped his hoodie over his head to smoke outside.


	6. Chapter 6

"Gerard, how did you get something so cool to happen to you?" Mikey was sitting on the floor of Gerard's room while _Nightmare before Christmas_ played on the tv behind him. "I mean Frank fucking Iero! He was in the papers on the news dude I think there was a _Dateline_ special on him." Mikey couldn't hold back his excitement.

"It's not a charmed life." Frank looked up from the cd pile Gerard owned.

Gerard was digging through his clothes trying to find a decent smelling sweater, he regretted not doing laundry. 

So what are you two doing? Investigating Frank's death?" Mikey asked his voice on edge.

"I need you to cover for me, tell mom I'm hanging out with Spencer and Ray this weekend." Gerard found a faded batman hoodie, he was thankful he could walk to the woods there was no way he could of borrowed his mom's car.

"Fine..but if you get murder or become a zombie you're on your own." Mikey stomped up the stairs stopping halfway.

"How can you and I see Frank while mom or anyone else can't?" Mikey's tone filled with concern.

Gerard rubbed his head, he really didn't know how he could, maybe it was when Mikey nearly drowned when he was a kid and experienced death almost. 

"Near death experiences." Frank was now standing behind Gerard.

"That actually makes sense, but Gerard I don't understand how you can see." Mikey stopped he could see Gerard's face fall further.

The basement door opened and was closed quickly. Leaving Frank and Gerard alone.

**

"Fuck it's freezing, I should of wore more clothes." Gerard didn't say that Frank's body was cooling him each time he was half way warm.

''Doesn't bother me." Frank took Gerard's cigarettes watching him throw a fit about his hands enclosing his warm body.

"Shit, do you even ask of its okay to invade people's pockets." Gerard could see his breath with each word he spoke with Frank he couldn't.

"Come on how can you hate it? I'm only a ghost." Frank smiled wide.

Gerard waved to the Anderson's who were walking their poodle out. He could make out the outlines of the forest. 

"Home sweet home..." Frank lit up a cigarette handing one to Gerard before he lit one for himself.

"Do you know how you died?" Gerard looked at the ground unable to face Frank.

"Bert McCracken, he always had a thing about beating the shit out of me, hmm guess he finally got want he wanted." Frank's voice grew cold with each word as they edged near the forest.

"Bert had a father. Maybe his drunk ass still lives out here." Gerard remembered the man he passed by in the 7/11 grumbling about faggots ruined his life.

"Let's check out the forest then we can go interview his father. Whatever remains of the McCracken's." Gerard set off onto the forest, he looked behind himself to expect Frank behind, instead he saw an empty street.

"Frank?" He couldn't believe Frank just disappeared, he was a few feet into the forest when a twig snapped he looked up to see a stray dog running off with a rabbit in his mouth.

He didn't want to enter the forest, it felt unwelcoming. He could hear a laugh begins him. 

Turning he saw, a shadow in the forest he didn't like it, he started walking backwards until he was out of the entrance way.

He noticed the shadow figure go deeper into the forest until it was a dot in the distance, he wouldn't go back unless Frank was with him.

He needed to find Frank he was hoarse from calling out his name, _where are you._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been battling a flu and I feel so much better so more updates to come sorry it's short I wrote this when I still had a flu


	7. Chapter 7

"Gerard, you have to eat something." His mother pushed a warm plate with a casserole he couldn't make heads or tails of.

He was exhausted and felt like a big failure, Frank disappeared and he didn't know why, he pushed the food contents around trying to make it look like had ate something. His mother herself wasn't eating, the only one that seemed to be enjoying himself was Mikey he was on his second helping.

"Well boys I'm off to bed, if you need anything." She took her plate throwing the contents into the trash before she grabbed a bottle of wine leaving the kitchen. She closed her bedroom door and Gerard could of swore he heard the opening lines of a sappy love story film on her tv.

"How's Frank? Where is _he_ at anyway?" Mikey looked past Gerard's shoulder half expecting Frank to appear.

"Don't know, he kinda vanished I think." Gerard didn't want to talk not now.

"Vanished? How-wait did you send him away?!" 

Gerard glared at his plate before he took his own food to the trash, Mikey followed suit.

"No..dumbass, we were going to the forest and we were talking and he just wasn't there anymore. There was definitely something weird though in the forest, I heard a laugh and there-."

"A ghost? I heard if ghosts go to places they died it can affect them sending them all over the place."

Gerard rolled his eyes, why didn't Mikey let him finish and shut up for a moment.

"What would you say if I thought there was another _ghost_ hanging out there?" Gerard watched out his back window to rows of sleepy homes happy in their own world.

"I'd say let's go investigate, mom's out and we can drive over in her car, she wouldn't even notice it was gone." Mikey was already putting his shoes on ready to go.

"This isn't fucking ghost hunters! There's something out there that can hurt you." Gerard snapped.

Mikey filched at Gerard's hostile tone, he didn't need Mikey getting hurt if he did..

**  
An hour later Gerard found himself dragged to the forest with Mikey in tow, after a daring indulge on diet coke and beer Gerard was more willing to go back.

Gerard felt his shoes sink into the muddy ground, the air smelled like pine needles and dirt. It was so clear he took in a deep breath feeling himself gasp being so used city quality air. 

Mikey started ahead on the trail when Gerard darted after him pulling his sleeve back. 

"Take a flashlight and don't pull any macho shit on me." Gerard was a little buzzed but he still didn't want any risks.

"Who died and made you a ghostbuster? We're just looking and that's all." Mikey gripped the heavy flashlight.

"Screw you, I'm serious. Don't run off."

Mikey opened his mouth to protest when a twig snapped, Gerard exchanged a _I told you so_ look to Mikey before shinning his own flashlight on the spot, nothing appeared only two scared teenagers shined back.

"Come on let's keep going." Gerard urged Mikey who nodded.

"There are revengeful sprits, that haunt places they have unfinished business with." Mikey spoke after a few minutes of trudging through the muddy woods, Gerard could feel the mud cake on his knees.

"Frank's not a _revengeful spirit_. He's just confused.." Gerard spat out avoiding a tree branch.

"You don't even know who he is, nothing but a stranger." Mikey's tone became darker.

Gerard felt himself shiver, he took a deep breath. The air grew colder with each step until he turned around to see Mikey, with the aid of his flashlight smiling sickly.

"Mikey? Are you okay?" He backed up feeling fear wash over himself.

Mikey laughed before shoving him over, without time to react Gerard hit his head on a boulder sticking out.

"Fuck, Mikey what the hell is wrong with you?! Are you trying to kill me?!" Gerard flashed his light in Mikey's face to see a trail of black blood oozing from his nose.

"Mikey?" 

"Ooh nice guess, but about an hour ago when you heard that noise in the woods it was something alright.." Mikey's voice was rough.

Gerard thought of Frank mentioning a bully that finally corned Frank one evening the day he died. The blow from the fall was making his head fuzzy, he fought off unconsciousness as he watched his brother wipe the blood away.

"That fag, he ran too. All I was going to do that night was, beat the shit out of him and embarrass him a big that's all." Mikey sat on the ground next to him.

_"Bert McCracken, run Gerard run."_ Frank's voice whispered in his ears.

"Ghosts can take over a human host." Gerard heard himself say.

"That's right buddy boy, I'm borrowing your brother's meat suit so when I'm half way done with ripping your face off, I'll leave and Mikey will see my marvelous work!" He clapped his hands together.

"Get the hell out of my brother." Gerard was filled with rage.

"Gee, if that's what you want..but I don't think you're going to like my true self." 

Gerard felt his eyes rolling into the back of his head he couldn't keep awake much more, he didn't risk even showing signs of defeat.

Mikey slumped forward, landing on Gerard's chest. "Mikey you okay?" Gerard rolled him over to see the trickle of blood pouring out his nose. _Fuck._

Gerard felt his pulse against his neck, although it was faint he could feel it.

Almost forgetting about Bert, he pulled Mikey to his feet when a force knocked him over hitting his head harder than before on a tree.

"Gerard, what's going on?" Mikey's eyes flew open when gasped in horror, Gerard felt a sharp throbbing pain in his arm,he feared it was broken. 

"It's going to be okay, Mikey. Just-".

Bert stood there grinning madly with a rusted switchblade in his left hand, his clothing was muddled and his face was distorted by a dark wound surrounding him.

"You're Bert uh.. Don't look so tough to me." Gerard dared to say.

"It's just you, and your coward brother.. Frankie isn't going to save you the fag ran off probably after seeing me."

"You're a liar. He never left."

Bert annoyed by all the chatting, took the discarded flashlight lifting it over his head he watched in horror as, Bert took the handle sending it against Gerard's head he shut his eyes, and the world went black.

" _Frank help_ " Gerard whispered before he blacked out .


	8. Chapter 8

Gerard's eyes flew open to a darkened room filled with trash, decaying dead animals in the corner and numerous other disgusting things, he tried to move only to discover his hands were bound together with rope that peeled into his skin with each movement. 

With his eye vision adjusting to newfound darkness he noticed Mikey still knocked out next to him.

Remembering Bert had dragged the two here, he opened his mouth to scream hoping someone would hear him. 

"Scream all you want, no one is going to hear it." Bert produced from the darkness still smiling sickly.

"You can keep me, just let _Mikey_ go please, he's only fifteen!" Gerard's throat was swelling up from dehydration. He wanted to beg Bert for a glass of water but knew better than to ask his captor.

"Why? So he can miss out on all the fun we're going to have?" Bert clicked something in the darkness.

"Please let him go and you can do whatever you want with me." Gerard pleaded.

Bert was silent for a moment before, he walked to Mikey. He clicked a pocket knife open splitting the rope that bounded him, _Mikey was free_.

"Wha- Gerard what's happ-." A groggily Mikey woke up to see his brother tied up and Bert tossing the rope into a corner, landing on the dead animals. 

"Good news Mikey, you're free. Also before you think you can get help, who's gong to believe a drunken teenager _ghosts aren't real._ "

Mikey looked helplessly to Gerard, he got up shakily Bert took Gerard's exposed neck placing a knife against it. 

" _Mikey_ get yourself out, run please don't try anything stupid." Gerard croaked.

Mikey nodded with tears forming,"I'll find some way." He whispered. Mikey turned a doorknob leading back into the outside world, Gerard felt the release of the knife against him.

"You really do have a brother that kisses your ass" Bert placed the knife in his ragged jeans.

Gerard said nothing, to Bert's unsatisfied reaction he felt a sharp blow to his head sending flashes of white and fuzziness through out.

**  
"Gerard? Hello?" Frank was in Gerard's basement. The house was silent.

He grew worried after no response. Frank didn't understand how he ended up disappearing that day, he remembered nothing besides a grand white room. He spoke to a woman there.

"Wait where am I? Gerard where's Gerard?!" Frank sat down on the perfectly white chair, nearly hyperventilating he jumped when a voice spoke.

" _Purgatory,_ you're in between life and the afterlife." She sat at a perfectly polished wood desk with all the fixtures of a earth desk. Wearing a pinstriped suit, she had flaming red hair with sparking brown eyes. A name tag claimed her as _Hayley_. 

"Doesn't Purgatory mean in between Heaven and Hell? How could it mean-."

Hayley held up a hand to silence the flood of questions Frank asked.

He bit down on his lower lip wanting to see where Gerard was, he thought of the dark laughter echoing throughout the forest.

"Frank, you need to make a choice now. Either you come with me to your afterlife or continue living the rest of your afterlife on earth." She concluded.

"What about Gerard, won't I see him again?" He could taste Gerard's lips on his the tenderness that made him feel so alive, it made his non exist blood flow throughout himself.

"Possibly when his _time comes_ , that could be years, months or mere minutes." Hayley's voice ominous.

"If I choose to come with you, will I ever be able to go back?"

"Back to where? Somewhere that only two teenagers can see you? _Frank_ what I'm offering here is a paradise for you no more suffering no more confusion you'd be home."

Frank felt like throwing the chair at her, she must of had experience with that otherwise the chair wouldn't have been bolted to the floor.

"I want to be with Gerard, even if he can only see me for the rest of my life or whatever it is. You're just some bitch with a rod up her ass." He stood up from the chair daring her to stop him.

"Bravery, is something I didn't think I would see in someone like yourself after being alone all those years." She smirked.

"I'm leaving." Frank simply said he saw a blank white door with a glass doorknob on it.

"I have to say, even in the face of a reaper you choose a loved one over yourself."

"A reaper?" Frank looked behind him to see the perfectly white room began to blur. He caught a sight of Hayley opening another door leaving the room.

Frank felt the room growing hot as he pulled free finding himself in Gerard's room and he was safe.

"Gerard?" He was climbing up the stairs hoping he could find Gerard sitting awake watching crappy tv or even a film.

Instead nothing, he felt sick to his stomach he reached for the front doorknob only to see it turning. 

"Fuck..Mom's going to kill me.." He heard Mikey say.

"Mikey? Hey where's Gerard?!" Mikey looked like a deer caught in the headlights at Frank.

"Bert..has Gerard." Was all he could get out of Mikey before he burst into hysterical crying. Mikey gave out details and how they were going into the woods trying to find Frank.

"That was incredibly fucking stupid of you both. Fuck he has Gerard held up in a cabin?"

Mikey nodded wiping his fogged up glasses off. "Gerard was able to get him to let me go, in exchange for keeping himself with Bert there."

"I'm going to rip Bert's fucking head off!" Frank knocked over a stand displaying a family photo frame, he shot a apologetic look to Mikey.

"We need to find him, before something bad happens." Mikey picked the photo out of the broken glass.

"Ghosts can take over humans if they are strong enough." 

"Wait you mean like _possession?"_ Mikey looked alarmed. "That asshole already tried to take my soul over I fought him off."

"Yeah and if Bert really wanted to be alive again all he has to do is take over Gerard's soul." Frank then opened the front door leaving Mikey.

"Frank, where are you going? This is what Bert wants!" Frank could barely make out what he was saying he ran down the street not looking back.

**  
"It's only going to take a moment, that's all." Bert dug out a old beaten book.

Gerard's head felt heavy, he could see the thick dark red blood spilling out he was fighting sleep off in fear of Bert.

"What ar-re yo-u-u doing?" Gerard shivered.

"A exchange."

"Exchange of what?" 

Bert, didn't answer instead he opened his book, he lit a candle to read. "Exchange a soul to a new body." Bert said without looking up.

Gerard tried again to stand up only to feel his ankle feel twisted, he howled in pain.

"Oh yeah while you were out I think I hit your ankle on something, don't worry as soon as I'm done I'll get it fixed right up."

"Fuck you, Frank's going to find you." Gerard spat out.

"I don't believe, that's going to matter when Prince Charming comes, because you won't be here".

Gerard helpless started crying, he prayed for a miracle even if someone did come to his rescue he would be thrown into a loony bin, Bert couldn't be seen.

A silence passed, Gerard heard nothing but the howling wind and a distant wolf cry. 

A loud crash through the front doorway, caused Bert to drop his book. Gerard looked through a curtain of his black hair to see Frank breathing heavily without a word he bolted to Gerard's side to untie him.

"Frank? How did you.-" Frank shook his head. 

"We'll talk later, we need to get out of here _now_."

Bert collected his book before taking out his knife, he aimed at Frank who stood in front of Gerard.

"Get out of my way, I'll kill you again and this time I'll burn your body." Bert hissed.

"No, you're not getting Gerard's soul you can go back to Hell where you came from." Frank pushed Gerard towards the front door, in a effort Gerard fought off the pain crawling almost.

"Don't you see, I'm the one in control here." Bert pushed Frank on the ground.

Then once again, Frank felt like the helpless outcast in high school he was screwed. 

"I'm going to gouge your eyes out and then I'll let you hear the screaming of your boyfriend's last sanity moments."

Bert then took his knife walking slowly to Gerard, he smiled as the fear widened in Frank's eyes.

"It's only going to hurt a moment." Bert pressed the knife against Gerard's chest.

Frank got to his feet, he saw a old rusted axe abandoned in the corner. Without thinking with his blood racing he rushed to Bert, swinging the axe he watch it connect with Bert's neck.

Bert stopped moving he let out a gasp as the blade went through his neck. His head was next to him on the ground only this time Frank remembered his lighter in his pocket. 

He picked up Gerard without a struggle he flicked the lighter setting the remains on fire. 

"Frank? I think we need to get out of here." Gerard felt feverish in his arms.

Frank's eyes peeled away from the fire that was spreading in the cabinet. "Are you okay?" Frank carried Gerard out into the cool night air, the woods seemed sinister and threatening against the fiery blaze.

Gerard began coughing, "I'm fine, just woozy..Frank you have pretty eyes did you know that?" Gerard tried to reach up to kiss Frank only to meet him halfway.

"I think we need to get you home, or you're going to pass out from blood loss." Frank kissed Gerard's nose.

"Says the axe murder." Gerard closed his eyes. 

Frank hitched Gerard in his arms carrying him throughout the woods, dawn was bleeding through the night sky, Frank didn't notice the father and son holding out fishing gear, prepared for a bonding time. 

"Dad! Look at those two guys one of them looks really hurt!" The son was around six holding onto his fishing pole.

The father, stopped walking to see indeed two teenagers one was holding onto the other with a death grip while the other looked like he was nearly going to collapse from exhaustion.

"Hey kids! You need some help?" He watched the teen carrying the other raise his eyebrows in confusion. "You need help?" He repeated.

The teen carrying his friend walked over with sweat, and blood mixed on his face. "Could you call an ambulance please, he's lost a lot of blood and I think his ankle is broken." The teen didn't let go of his friend.

"Sure sure, Donnie go grab my phone." The man handed the teen a water bottle.

"We got lost out here, actually my friend did. I found him out here he loves to go on hikes." 

The man heard the passed out teen groan. "Is he going to be okay? I mean what's your name anyway?"

The teen was silent until he spoke again. "I'm Frank and this is Gerard."

"Uh funny I used to have a best friend named Frank, he escaped out this hell hole. My name is Patrick." He held out his hand for Frank to shake. 

"You kinda look like a Patrick." Before he could say anymore Donnie arrived with Patrick's phone. 

Frank felt his eyes grow heavy he fell on the ground not before his hand landed on rock sticking out of the ground. 

"Fuck, ow." Frank pulled his hand back to see blood spilling out. 

_Blood? Only the living bleed_. 

He made a note to tell Gerard later to test out the theory of him being alive, for now he could use a little rest. He closed his eyes watching a paramedic take first Gerard, then Frank on a stretcher. He didn't let himself sleep until he saw Gerard being pulled into a ambulance.

" _What the Hell where two teenagers doing out there?!"_ Frank heard a paramedic shout, he smiled knowing Gerard was okay was all he needed to know.


	9. Chapter 9

"Damn it he's my _son!_ I demand to see him right now." 

Gerard awoke to a bright light above him, he tried to move his left arm only to discover it was in a cast while his right arm was full of needles that pumped fluid thorough out his veins. 

A small pile of flowers, get well cards and a gathering assortment of balloons he looked at his surroundings _am I in a hospital?_

"Mom, stop it!" He heard Mikey shout his hospital bed provided a view of the fiasco outside his room, with his door opened less than an inch he could see Mikey's grey sweatshirt and he could almost smell Donna's over intoxicating perfume. 

Gerard craned his head to see more, only to be interrupted by Donna bursting in with a nurse trailing after her demanding she sign forms and place a visitors pass on.

"Gerard? Oh my god honey you're all beat up! How could you go hiking, in the middle of the night!" Donna half scowling at him. She then caught a glimpse of his broken arm and shot a furious look at the defenceless nurse who backed a few inches away grabbing Gerard's chart.

"I'll go check with the doctor to be sure, his medication is working." She smiled falsely before shutting the door behind her.

"Oh honey, I was so worried! Mikey found your bed empty and we called everyone we knew and you weren't anywhere, I started to call the police when a report similar to you came in."

"What report, what?" Gerard heard his own voice speak out it was scratchy but still audible.

"You really don't remember do you?" She rubbed Gerard's thick overgrown hair frowning.

"It happened yesterday right?" 

Donna held back a gasping noise. "You have been in here for two weeks in a coma, if that _Frank_ boy hadn't been with you who knows what could of happened." 

"Two weeks? Oh no fuck Mom you need to get out of here, I've missed a ton of class." He reached with his free arm trying to rid of the needles beneath his skin.

Donna smacked his hand away, cautioning him to sit back down.

"Gerard it's fine, the school knows about your accident all your assignments are being tossed aside."

"Where's Frank? Is he still around?" Gerard now felt eager to get out of his bed.

"He was released quickly before the police could even question him." 

"The police? Why what happened? Mom Frank had nothing to do with what happened to me."

"The police know that, it's just there was a huge _fire_ out in some old cabin, police thought it was arson until they discovered a busted propane tank."

"Oh... Did you meet Frank?" Gerard asked quietly.

Donna shook her head no, before yawning. "I really got to get home, I'll be back at five to pick you up, I love you." She bent over him kissing his forehead she hugged him tightly and Gerard heard her sniffle, she wiped a set of tears away.

"Mom don't cry..I'm fine." 

"Gerard Arthur Way, don't you dare tell me you're fine you have a broken arm!!" She hugged him again before leaving.

Gerard heard the door close, he looked at the ceiling almost fulling back asleep.

 _He was checked out quickly._ Gerard nearly fell off his bed, did other people see Frank? He tried again to pull free of the I.V's only for a cheerful nurse to breeze in holding onto a sleeping aid and a syringe. 

"Hello Gerard feeling good today?" He plucked a piece of hair from his face. 

"I'm fine, just wanting to get out of this bed." He wanted to throw the hospital gown off trading it for jeans and a clean shirt.

"Ah can't do that." Gerard noticed his name tag read _Pete Wentz R.N._ the name sounded so familiar, Gerard didn't even notice Pete placing the needle into his I.V. drip.

"This will place you into a relaxing sleep before you go home." He flashed a smile.

"Thank-s-s." Gerard could feel his head becoming woozy.

"No problem." Pete crouched beside him before whispering something Gerard would never forget.

"Thanks for saving him." At first he didn't understand then, it hit him as he walked out the door.

 _Frank_. Or maybe it was the drugs.

**  
"Gerard, I don't want you drinking anything filled with caffeine Mikey shall be watching you." Donna dropped Gerard off home.

"Fine, my head hurts too much anyway and I'm kinda helpless." He pulled his broken arm up.

"Mikey promised he would help you, oh sweetie I really got to go." She slammed the front door leaving Gerard alone, Mikey was watching a film without much interest in his bedroom.

Gerard sat next to him on the bed trying to watch the film only to discover he accidentally sat on the remote playing it in French. Mikey snapped the television off.

"How are you holding up?" Gerard spoke first.

"I'm fine, just glad to see you're okay. Fucking Hell you were in a coma for _two weeks!_ I shouldn't of pushed you so far into that forest."

Gerard rolled his eyes, Mikey felt guilty for no reason.

"It's okay." 

The two were silent until Gerard remembered the hospital staff seeing Frank.

"Mikey what happened to Frank?" Gerard's brain spun remembering from lack of blood loss he kept calling out his name and repeating how beautiful his eyes were.

"Dunno, but before he ran off..something weird happened."

Gerard feared Frank vanished into thin air or 'crossed over'.

"What fucking happened?

Mikey smiled before continuing, "Dude he scraped his hand on a rock and hurt himself in a few places."

"So he does that a lot."

Mikey this time smacked Gerard across the head. 

"Ow fuck, why did you do that?"

"Because Gerard, _Frank is alive_ again."

He felt a wave of excitement wash over him, then a sense of wonder.

_How is it possible, did something big happen? FUCK._

"So he bleeds, needs air, sleeps and eats like everyone else?"

Mikey nodded. "Oh shit shit..I forgot I have this assignment due and Dallon is my partner and fuck I'll be back in a hour." Mikey grabbed his book bag leaving Gerard finally and utterly alone.

"Bye?" Gerard felt a bit alone.

He rolled off Mikey's bed careful not to damage his arm and managed to grab a cup filled with water before trudging down to the basement stairs.

He winced at the smell, noticing his mother had a cleaning nightmare and fixed every mess Gerard left behind.

All wanted was to collapsed on his bed and sleep until his arm healed.

He drew back his door only for a body spraining at him holding on for dear life, he was going to scream until he noticed the familiar mop of jet black hair that hung below his chin.

 _Frank._

He opened his mouth to speak only to be interrupted by his lips being smashed against Frank.

"Holy Shit, you're alive?" Gerard was breathless the kiss sprang down from his fingertips to his toes.

"Yeah, I guess so..a ghostly deed grants a new life lease." Gerard noticed Frank was wearing a sweat shirt of Gerard's it was Iggy Pop. And he was modeling a new pair of jeans. His ragged clothing was gone, his face shined with life the circles and hollowing of his face was gone. 

Nothing but a very much alive Frank stood before him.

"So with you not being dead and all, would you care to go out with me?" Gerard could blame the drugs if he said no.

"Sure, besides I need someone crazy enough to go after a demented ghost to guide me." 

Gerard then took Frank's hand before moving his lips inches away from Frank's own.

"Are you trying to kiss me?" Frank muttered.

"Shut up, I'm seducing you with all my greatness." Gerard stopped a laugh from erupting.

"Not getting any younger here." 

Gerard rolled his eyes, placing his lips on Frank's he felt the familiar zing he had the first time kissing him, he could taste mint and honey on his breath. It was intoxicating almost to Gerard he never wanted to pull apart.

"Hey hey I need air now, so come on let's go order a pizza and watch some crappy tv." Frank giggled causing Gerard to laugh too.

"I love you, even if your laugh sounds like a kid hyped on candy." Gerard mused.

"Fuck you my laugh is better than your dork ass laugh."

Gerard mocked being offended. Before Frank grabbed onto his hand walking up the stairs.

"Nah, I think love it..even better I love you." Frank felt a tingle and wasn't sure if it was from love or if he could vanish into thin air with Gerard.

"Always? You won't get bored with the normal being alive life?" Gerard flipped through a phone book.

"No fucking way man, I rather be a ghost with you than go back to the forest."

Gerard tossed the phone book onto the counter before pulling Frank to the nearest sofa.

"I think, you're going to have tooth fun to think about dying at least for awhile."

Frank snorted, then stopped seeing Gerard's reaction.

"Sorry."

"Don't be sorry." Gerard then stopped anything else Frank was going to say with him kissing him, only to fall asleep less than three minutes later with Frank holding him.

"I love you Gee." Frank closed his eyes briefly then he too fell asleep.

Sure Frank had a lot to learn, and wish he knew how he was alive but for now spending as much time with Gerard was okay too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone who cheered me on with this..it's not fully done yet an epilogue is due too. I want to give a warm thank you to Jnixi for commenting and supporting this madness of mine from the start. Thanks everyone!


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Epilogue three years later...

Frank struggled to open the front door of his and Gerard's apartment, _Fucking keys_. He could feel the snowflakes against the back of his neck, he finally pulled the door open, revealing a stricken near death Gerard on the sofa, watching a documentary on _The sex pistols_.

"Close the fucking door I'm freezing." Gerard was surrounded by a mountain of blankets with a box of tissues hoarded.

"You're not going to die, it's just the flu..I've had it plenty of times and survived." Frank kicked off his soaking wet socks, pulling his apron off he set off to the kitchen to make a bowl of soup for Gerard.

"Says the undead boyfriend." Gerard coughed into a tissue before tossing it into the wastebasket next to him.

He finally found a job that he could handle working at _Starbucks_ , sure the pay was shitty and he wanted to vaporise ever idiot that knocked over the display of coffee beans. 

But then again it's better than a forest, and he was away from New Jersey after Gerard applied to a trillion schools NYU paved the way for the two with a full scholarship for Gerard. 

After a fit of sneezing and coughing Gerard took a bite of the soup wincing at it's taste.

"What's wrong with it?" Frank sat next to Gerard, pushing the pile of tissues on the carpet.

"Nothing, just anything I eat or drink tastes like boiled broccoli or smells like dead road kill." He sighed.

"Sorry my food tastes like road kill."

Gerard laid on Frank's chest, which Frank ran his hands through his messy black hair.

"Gerard? Do you think I'm actually alive or maybe you're just seeing things?"

Gerard sniffed, then shook his head. "No, you're alive Frank you have met my Mom and my friends your coworkers see you why do you ask this all the time?" Gerard rubbed Frank's arm tracing over the tattoos that were displayed.

"Because I'm always afraid I'm going to disappear from you..or you'll get tired of me." Frank hated self pity but it's been bothering him how was he alive who let him live again?

"Why the Hell would I be tired of you?!" Gerard sat up even with calmly skin and his sinus's flaring up he still looked like the Gerard that told him to quit following him almost four years ago.

"It's been almost four years since we met, or actually since I broke into your house and you told me to leave you alone." Frank felt empty with Gerard sitting up.

"Actually it's been three years Sherlock." Gerard curled his knees to his face.

"Screw you, you know I'm not a genius at math." Frank tossed a pillow at him.

Instead of Gerard firing a pillow back he took Frank by surprise he kissed his nose trying to kiss his lips.

"Major fail for you, losing that spunk when you're sick aren't you?" Frank cooed avoiding Gerard smacking him with a pillow.

Gerard open his mouth to say something instead Frank's warm mouth greeted him. 

Gerard fell back on the sofa, like most times he and Frank started to have sex only this time Frank started to laugh.

"What's so funny?" Gerard craned his head up to see Frank spilled soup all over himself. 

"Fucking spilled soup, sorry I ruined the mood." Frank got up to wipe off himself.

Gerard rolled his eyes, he fell against the pillows waiting for Frank to come back.

**  
A few days later after Gerard was being his usual self hoarding over a pot of coffee Frank was holding onto a letter frowning at it.

"What is it a another bill?" Gerard's voice was still raspy from being sick.

"No, it's weird look at it." Frank handed the letter to Gerard who nearly spat his coffee out reading it.

_Hello Frank and Gerard, I'm sure you two are wondering how Frank is alive. long ago after he came to life as a ghost he was assigned to be your guardian angel..it may sound strange but many lost souls or the ones that save the living are brought back to save and protect whoever he/she is assigned to.. It's like an arranged marriage in a way. And sometimes these assignments lead to friendships, relationships, or in some cases love. I've been meaning to explain this to the both of you, but the letter I finally found it after digging it out from my desk. Anyway I wish you both the best.  
In my deepest regards Hayley._

Gerard looked up trying to look for a return address, only to see their apartment address and their names the letter was in a thick peach coloured paper. 

"I'm a guardian angel? Holy shit." Frank patted his back as if wings were there only to feel his tee shirt and nothing else. 

"That explains a lot...holy shit Frank no wonder some angels must of woke up you." Gerard placed the letter on the table. 

"Always knew there was a connection with you, after all you were the first to see me.." Frank pulled Gerard up to the counter.

"I told I would never get tired of you." Gerard cooed while Frank nuzzled his neck.

"Frank the angel, hmm I can get used to that." Frank kissed Gerard deeply causing him to moan.

"Fucking Hell." Gerard felt Frank's hand under his shirt his hand moving towards his pants. "Not in here let's go to the bedroom."

"Fine, I doubt the counter would of held up anyway." Frank lifted Gerard carrying him the short distance to their bedroom.

"Whoever that Hayley girl is, she said it leads to love sometimes." Gerard was still in his arms.

Frank placed him on the bed holding onto his hand, he saw nothing but beauty in Gerard from his feminine figure to his hair that hung in his face, his hazel eyes much like his own were reflecting his reflection. 

"I love you, till the end of our days." Frank kissed his hand.

"I'll never become bored, and I love you." Gerard whispered back.

The two lied next to each other, not saying anything only to be sure they were both meant what they couldn't express.

 _Love._

"To think you were once a stranger to me." Gerard said with his voice cracking.

"Good bye stranger is what you could of done years ago instead you kissed me." Frank wiped the tears away from Gerard. 

The two didn't know what was to come next only that Frank was no longer a confused lost stranger he was in paradise with Gerard. And Frank couldn't ask for anything better. 

~FIN~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone, this is the end of it and I love you all that fully supported my story from the start to end.


End file.
